Joji of the Desert Sand
by Zwalaaz
Summary: Sakura is child who has been moved to Suna with an abusive father and a demon inside her there she meets Gaara and they befriend one another until one day sakura is sent to the Akatsuki....Sequel coming
1. Chapter 1

Lunar-Locket-Be kind it's my first SakuGaara one 

Sakura-SCORE I GET THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD

Gaara-really?

Sakura-yup

Gaara-Well then I have to say I get the prettiest girl in the world

Sakura-But I thought you where paired with me in this story

Gaara-I was talking about you

Sakura-...AND HE'S SWEET TO

Gaara-Lunar-Locket doesn't own Naruto

Lunar-Locket,Gaara,Sakura-DAMN THE PPL FOR NOT LETTING HER TAKE OVER NARUTO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy why did we have to move here?" I asked my father quietly

"Because you little wench I have to take care of you and this is the only place that I could find a decent job" my father said before slapping me across the face.

"IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU I COULD DO WHATEVER I WANTED" my father said later that night when we got to our new house "BUT NO BECAUSE OF YOU SAKURA I HAD TO MOVE TO SUNA INSTEAD OF SOUND"

"I'm sorry" I said so quietly that he barely heard me

"YEAH YOU SHOULD BE SORRY FOR EVER BEING BORN" he yelled before backhanding me across the face

"do you know why you heal so damn fast you little monster" he asked harshly as he watched the huge gash that he created on my face heal quickly. "It's because you have a demon inside of you, and it's because of you and that bloody demon that your mom is dead. You have inside of you the ten-tailed tiger. It killed so many for no reason until a village leader sealed it away inside of you while you where still inside of your mother" he said filled with so much rage that he didn't realize what he was saying.

He slapped me so hard that I flew across the living room into the door that led outside.

"get out, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day" he screamed causing me to scurry out the door.

I walked for a long time thinking to myself.

"Do I really have a demon inside of me" I thought to myself

"Yes" someone replied

"who's there" I asked

"I am the ten-tailed tiger that lives inside of you little one" she said in my mind

"are you nice?" I asked in my mind

"yes, but I use to be pure evil however after entering you (a/n: my friend laughed her butt off at that sentence when I wrote it and I didn't get what she was laughing at until I read it again...she's weird) I somehow became calm" she said

"Ok well then can I know your name or what I should call you?" I asked

"My name is Shinku Akki, and I will be here when you need me but for now I must rest" Shinuki Akki said

"Good-night"

While I was talking to my inner demon I stumbled upon a park. I looked around ad saw a group of kids around my age (7 years) playing ball. Instead of going over to see if I could play I walked over to a swing set and sat down.

I was to deep in thought to notice that the kids who had been playing ball came over to where I was sitting.

When I looked up I saw a kid with an angry face.

"hello" I said quietly

"what are you doing on my swing you little pink haired big headed freak" a large kid asked

"what does it look like I'm doing sherlock" I replied getting his face to turn red from anger

"MOVE IT"he demanded

"why?" I asked

"because you little twit it's my spot" he said

"why?"

"because I own it" he replied

"why?"

"because I always sit there

"why"

"because it's my favorite spot

"why?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE IT" he said enraged not realizing that I was egging him on on purpose. Yes I have a problem with wanting to get people mad so sue me. (a/n:GET THAT DAMN LAWYER AWAY FROM MY STORY SHE WAN'T SERIOUS)

"you can get a new spot" I said

'THWACK'

He had punched me in the face causing me to fall of the swing, split my lip, and cause a bruise to form quickly.

I looked up at him and smirked as I watched his smug look change to that of horror along with his friends as he watched my face heal itself

"YOUR A FREAK LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" the guy yelled before running off with his group right behind him.

I got up and looked around the park. I noticed a boy with blood red hair sitting in a sandbox all by himself with a lonesome look on his face.

"I wonder who that is" I thought as I walked over and sat next to him in the sandbox

"hello" I said to him quietly

He just sat there with a look of surprise on his face

"I'm Sakura is it OK if I play with you" I asked quietly

"YES oh and by the way I'm Gaara" he said loudly and excitedly after he got over his shock

"It's nice to meet you Gaara" I said gently

"Do you wanna make a sandcastle" he asked excitedly

"uh-huh" I replied and we set to work on a sandcastle

We made a huge sandcastle that we could both sit in and it had a roof that we somehow managed to get to stay up

"This is so big" I said in awe

"Yeah normally I only make a one person sandcastle" he said

I accidentally hit the side of my sandcastle causing about 10 pounds of dirt to fall trapping me underneath it

"AHHHHH" I screamed out in fear.

All of a sudden the sand lifted off of me

"What the?" I thought as I looked around and saw all the sand that had been on top of me was now circling around Gaara

"G-Gaara?" I stuttered

He looked at me then looked at the sand floating around him. All of a sudden the sand fell and Gaara ran off

"WAIT GAARA"I shouted while running after him

After about 20 minutes I found him sitting under one of the few trees found in or even near Suna

"Gaara?" I said quietly since I normally never talk loudly

He looked up at me with sad eyes "I'm sorry" he said

"for what?" I asked

"I'm sorry that I'm a monster I have a demon inside of me that I didn't tell you about. That's how I was able to control the sand" He said

"Your not a monster you just saved my life. If anyone's a monster it's me" I said

"huh?" he said

"Watch" I replied as I picked up a piece of glass that I found on the ground and cut myself with it. "See" I said as the deep gash healed

"How did you do that?" he asked

"I have the ten-tailed tiger sealed inside of me" I whispered

"Wow I thought that I was the only one" he said

I looked up at him and smiled

"It's like we where destined to meet each other" I said quietly

"...so does that mean we'er friends?" he asked shyly

"uh-huh bestest friends" I said

"Well than as bestest friends do you want me to show you around Suna" He asked

"Sure I replied lightly

We walked around Suna for about an hour when we ran across a group of boys our age

"well, well, well if it isn't thee freak himself. Why would a pretty girl like you be hanging out with him" a boy that I guessed to be the leader asked

I ducked fearfully behind Gaara while he just stood there arms crossed with and emotionless face as I peeked over his shoulder

"aww you scared her saji" a second boy said

"Why don't you come with us and we'll protect you from him kusabana" he said gently

"n-no t-thank y-y-you" I replied extremely quietly

"why you little uwkionna get over here now" the first guy shouted while walking forward about to grab me when sand encircled his wrist and threw him off to the side

"Give it up she said no thank you" Gaara said with sand swirling around him from anger and me behind him cowering from the guys

"We will get her. We always get what we want" The second guy said before walking off with the others following

Gaara turned around to face me only to get clomped by me in the worlds biggest bear hug ever

"thank you Panda-chan" I said quietly while hugging him

"It's no problem my little Mitsukai" he replied while rubbing circles on my back and stroking my shoulder length pink hair.From that moment on I knew that we'd be friends forever no matter what.

----------------------------------------2 years later--------------------------------------------

"PANDA-CHAN" I yelled while running through the streets of Suna. I ended up at the park where at the rare occasions me and Gaara weren't together he'd be playing.

"PANDA-CHAN" I screamed voice already hurting since I hadn't yelled in over 2 years

"what's wrong Mitsukai you've never raised your voice before" Gaara said worriedly

"m-m-my f-father h-he d-d-doesn't want m-m-me anymore s-so he's g-giving me to an organization c-called the A-A-Akatsuki" I said while sobbing in his arms as he rubbed circles on my back

"but does that mean you have to move?" he said quietly which he only did when he was really upset

"y-yes" I hiccuped

"but you c-can't l-leave we're s-suppose to be friends forever a-and moving will r-ruin that. Who w-will there be for me to get in trouble with then get us out of trouble by being so kawaii. w-when a-are you leaving" he asked trying to keep himself from crying as he buried his face in my hair

"20 m-minutes" I said and started to sob again

"p-promise t-that you w-will never f-forget me" he said while hugging me tightly

"only i-if y-you never f-forget m-me" I said quietly

"Deal" he said

"I want you to have this to remember me by" I said handing him my favorite necklace in the whole world that had a long black chain with a black sakura flower on it

"but this is your favorite necklace" he said

"and I want you to have it" I said softly

"Thank you I will always wear it no matter what, and in return you'll always wear this" he said giving me a black choker necklace with and hour glass charm on it

"Gaara isn't this..." I started

"It's the necklace you wanted but couldn't afford. Happy birthday Sakura..my Mitsukai" he said before disappearing

"I promise I'll come back one day" I quietly said before putting the choker on and walking over to the kind man who would be taking care of me, and was also part of the Akatsuki. His name was Deidera.

He put me on her back, smiled at me, then hopped of toward my new home, but not before I heard someone whisper "I'll hold you to that promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunar-Locket - k ppl that was Joji of the desert sands,but don't worry I will be putting a sequel up soon

translations

Joji-baby girl/little girl

Uwkionna-slut

Kawaii-cute/adorable

Kusabna-flower

Shinku akki-crimson demon

Mitsukai-angel


	2. Important Authors Note: Please Read All

Lunar-Locket: ok this isn't a real chapter and I am sooo sorry for it but I don't have much of a choice since my computer had an um...fatal system crash hehehe but it's not my fault it's my dad's because even though I lock my computer with my own password he somehow gets in because he insisted that I need some stupid files that I had been just fine without, and right after he touches it it crashes. In fact he's been through almost 6 laptops in the last year because of all the crap he puts on them even though I tell him it's bad. Oh and the reason I was able to put this up is because I'm on my brothers computer and I can only us it between 2:30 am-7:00 am and I'm tired then. Anyway I will try to update soon since I know it's been months since I've updated ANY of my stories, but on the bright side I've got the next five chapters ready for each of my stories as well as about 20 new ones that I have come up with so YAY. Oh and I have also found a new favorite anime called Shugo Chara and have created a story for it so any of my loyal readers that like my stories as well as Naruto should go check out this show, and if you already watch it PLEASE if you know where I can find any episode 40 and up thats subbed in english PLEASE tell me. Thank you. 


End file.
